


Seeing Again

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [40]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>analise010 prompted for the <i>Deja Vu</i> theme: Star Trek (2009), Spock Prime, Watching himself fall in love with Uhura again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Again

He stayed on Earth to help with the Vulcan relocation and complete a census of survivors. He also spent time with his younger self counseling, as well as observing, the younger man. He saw the looks and touches between his younger version and Uhura. He knew what they meant. He remembered them well. He remembered the thrill of the first blush of love and remembered the feel of Uhura's body against his. He envied them in the discovery of that love. He hoped he would be around to see them fulfill what he knew was to come and acknowledge it.


End file.
